Welcome Home
by Princess Raye Fire
Summary: The Old Republics attempt to explore Unkown Space has finally paid off, a few centuries late. But hey, better late than never. With a new threat on the Horizon and the gian of a promising new Military and rich resources things are loking up for Luke, Leia


Welcome Home

Prologue

By Princess Raye Fire

The instructor stood. She looked across her class. She was watching Coruscant's future leaders, politicians, heroes, and criminals.

She called them to order.

"Today we will speak to a Jedi Knight." The class cheered. "Jedi Knight Kyp Durron, one of Master Skywalker's first and most appt pupils, has come to tell us of one of he Old Republic newest ventures. Kyp, please come out."

A tall man with broad shoulders walked out. He had dark, almost black hair and bright Blue eyes, and he seemed to walk in his own cloud of serenity. Seemingly, separating him from the world-city's chaos.

He sat on the floor and the students sat around him. When he spoke his voice was devoid of emotion, but somehow still managed to be kind.

"About hundred years ago the Old Republic put together a fleet. This fleet, with seven Jedi Masters, was to explore the unknown regions. It has been thought, by some, that they died out, or had turn tailed, or even abandoned their task. What I am here to tell you about is the Masters and what I believe has happened…"

* * * *

Down three levels, over two blocks and across the street a disturbance was being reported. Little did they know, this 'disturbance' would be a turning point in their history…

* * * *

The ship's captain held tightly to the console. The ship might not be able to take much more, but they _had_ to protect the civilians!

The comm station near the captain buzzed. The Captian struggled and crawled over to the sound. He pushed the Communications Officer's body off of his station and hit the 'accept' button.

"This is General Wedge Antilles of the New Republic. What is the problem?"

"General Antilles, I am the Captain Harrison of the _Force Blow. _This attack force has followed us from the time we entered unknown space…" The ship rocketed, but he rushed on. "We are under attack from unknown enemies, help us and you'll get full details. On my honor." 

He hit the comm button to end the conversation. It was not his job to entertain possible enemies, but to engage those hostile to his people…And to call for back up when needed… He looked at what was left of his bridge crew. His people were competent enough, and knew how to do their jobs, but it just wasn't enough.

"This is _Force Blow_ to _Light Saber_. Come in _Lightsaber_."

* * * *

Wedge was glad to be back in an X-Wing as he and the rest of Rogue Squadron soared toward the 'disturbance', there were two small fleets fighting. One was obviously Imperial, the other had what looked like 6 old Corellian Corvettes. 

__

The Imps must want the other fleet pretty bad to wander this deep into Republic territory after them. But why? Who are they and why are the Imps threatened by them? And what did that Captain mean 'unknown space'?

His orders were to use the Rogue Squadron, and two Light Cruisers, _Freedom's Pride_ and _Liberty's Strike,_ to bring the second fleet back alive.

According to the sensors there was already one squadron of X-Wings fighting three squads of TIEs. The X-Wings seemed to be holding their own, so far.

The TIEpilots did not seemed worried about the Rogues, they just continued trying to pound both the X-Wings and the Corvettes. 

"Proton Torpedo barrage on my mark." He acquired a Tie in his sights. "Mark." He let it fly and watched as eleven blue streaks joined his. Moment's later 12 enemies winked out of existence, taking out a third of their original force.

"S-foils in attack position. Break by pairs and attack at will."

In total procession, the Rogues spilt in to six pairs of two. 

* * * *

The engagement didn't last very long, once the New Republic's forces joined the fight. In fact the Imperials lost all their TIEs and the Capital ship took off badly damaged. Not even a moment after the Imps retreated more Imperial-looking ships filled their view ports.

One _Super_-class Star Destroyer, two _Imperial_-class Star Destroyers, and four _Victory_-class Star Destroyers. At least that's what they looked like.

"What the Hell!" murmurs of similar statements came on the comm channel. The Rogues were good but they knew their limits. 

"Leader, this is Nine, if they had that many ships what was the point of us coming here?"

"I don't know, Nine, but their hailing us. Let's go find out what they want."

The Rogues flew toward the Super Star Destroyer look-a-like with the other X-Wings flying escort. 

They looked slightly bulky, as if those that built them weren't totally sure of the design. They were a lighter gray then the New Republic X-Wings, and they all had different color stripes.

The one next to him had red stripes with the word _Maverick_ painted in blue.

"Gate, who's beside us?" The droid beeped at him and words scrolled across the screen. 

Ace and his pilot Dara, they are squad leaders.


End file.
